The Greek Persian
by Badluck Paul
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy disappears in Europe... leaving his friends and the greek gods in the US. Years later, the shocking news that the Pheonician Pantheon has fallen gives Olympus the chance to expand into Europe to compete with the Persian Pantheon. The greek force sent there includes Artemis, and what remains of the 7, and what they find will change their world. PERTIMIS!
1. Chapter 1

_Narrator POV_

Percy Jackson, Hero and Savior of Olympus, Slayer of Titans and Giants, shifted uncomfortably on the spot where he was standing. The gods were currently having another one of their famous arguments, and unfortunately, Percy was standing right at the middle of the Throne Room. The Throne Room of Olympus, where the Greek Gods that ruled resided. Having been recently refurbished, it was only grander than before, with the thrones of the Gods forming a semicircle. It was in this room, where decisions that affected the fate of the world were made, where heroes that had saved the world received their rewards, where enemies of humanity were given their judgment. Of course while some of these events occasionally, no, rarely, happened in this room, the almighty gods, each thousands of years old, and with strength capable of destroying armies, were currently bickering like children fighting over a toy. At least most of them were, those not were not much better. Dionysus stared wistfully at a cup of wine he would not be able to drink until another decade, Apollo was looking at a mirror, fixing his hair, Aphrodite looked bored, filing her nails, but still giving the occasional wink to Percy, while Hermes was texting someone while having an argument of his own with Martha and George. Despite the battle of words around him and the occasional arrow or lightning bolt flying pass his head; Percy was paying no attention to their little squabble, instead, his mind drifted to the events that transpired 3 weeks ago…

_(flashback)_

"Shit! We're getting overrun! Fall back!" Jason yelled as waves after waves of monsters charged at the Roman/Greek army, causing their formation to fall into disarray. Jason parried a strike from a Cyclopes, before sliding through between his legs, and stabbing him in the back, and he disappeared into a shower of gold dust. Surveying the battlefield, he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Piper, his girlfriend, safe and sound, helping to treat a wounded demigod by giving him a flask of nectar. His heart sank however, when he looked back in front, and saw Percy and his squad getting overwhelmed. The demigods were surrounded; most of them had cuts and bruises, and were barely able to defend against the strikes of the enemy. He noticed a Hellhound explode into a shower of golden dust for no reason and realized that Annabeth must have been invisible, _at least she's not dead_ he thought, but he was quickly distracted by the sight of Percy. Despite being a son of Poseidon, and possibly the most powerful Demigod alive, Percy was losing ground. He had been maintaining a personal hurricane for 10 minutes already, and not to mention having the stress of protecting his friends, one could tell he was tiring, and at an alarming rate. Already his cyclone was visibly smaller and weaker than before, and the monsters, though still scared of the whirlwind which had killed so many of their allies, were inching closer, seeking revenge for their fallen friends.

Percy cursed, his muscles were screaming in pain, as he continued to slash Riptide to ward off monsters. At the rate this was going, he knew he would fall to fatigue soon. After stabbing an _empousa _and causing her to disintegrate into golden dust, he looked around and saw Jason and his father, Jupiter holding the line, killing monsters to allow demigods to retreat. Percy then looked at his own squad, they had been separated from the main army, and he was left with only 7 soldiers, who included Thalia and Clarisse, both of whom were trying their utmost best hold out, but they too, were tiring. A Laistrygonian Giant was charging him, Percy easily sidestepped, and was about to slash Riptide down on the Giant when it suddenly swung its arm, hoping to catch any demigod off guard. A familiar shriek pierced the air, as Percy watched in horror as Annabeth flew into the air, her cap knocked off by the Giant's swing. With a sickening thud, she landed on grounded, a few feet from Porphyrion. Percy immediately rushed to save her, but his path was blocked by monsters, he could only scream and struggle as we watched Porphyrion pick up his girlfriend as though she was a morsel of food. Annabeth regained consciousness, her head throbbing and her body aching from the fall. She saw Percy, subdued by monsters reaching out and calling her name. Reaching out with her own hand, she managed to call him weakly when a sudden surge of pain raced through her body. She looked down, and saw herself suspended in the air, with a spear jutting out of her stomach, a pool of blood expanding on her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

For a moment, the entire battlefield descended into silence, staying still and watching the scene before them. The gods laid down their weapons as Athena dropped into her knees, the campers stopped fighting and several gasps were heard amongst their ranks. Even the monsters themselves turned their heads to watch their leader kill one of their enemies' strategists. All eyes then turned to Percy, who simply sunk to the floor, his eyes widened as though they could not believe what he was seeing…

_Percy's Pov_

"Percy…" Annabeth mumbled weakly as she reached her hand out for me, just as Porphyrion had thrust his spear into her abdomen, causing blood to spurt from her mouth, and the pool of blood grew around the area where a spear was now jutting out of. I couldn't feel my legs, and I collapsed onto the floor, my eyes widening in shock. _NO NO NO NO NOOO! She can't die, we escaped Tartarus, we've fought tons of battles, she can't die! I'm dreaming, she'll come back. Wise girl always comes back_ Thoughts raced through my head as my mind refused to accept the scene I had just saw. I could feel the atmosphere in battlefield change as though everyone had their eyes on me…

With a smirk, Porphyrion shouted out loud, "What are you going to do now? PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR PUNY GIRLFRIEND, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT US?" With a swing of his hand, Annabeth slid off his spear, smashing into the floor, her eyes still open, but… empty. Blood continued to pool around her, as my mind let this scene and his words sink into my brain.

Something snapped, I could feel the rage boiling up within me, my body rejuvenated from my anger. _How DARE HE KILL HER! _I felt power surging through me, I could see storm clouds forming in the sky, and the Earth started rumbling. A flash of nervousness appeared on Porphyrion's face, before returning to its smirk, taunting me to do my best shot. I poured all my rage I into a final Roar and….

Woke up… I could feel my body aching, I felt really groggy, and struggled to sit up on my bed to survey my surroundings. Observing my room, I could tell I was in an infirmary, with all kinds of medical devices surrounding me and an IV drip was hooked to my arm. Looking out the window, I noticed I was in Olympus, city above the clouds, and I could see that even though it was early morning, people were bustling about, as they went about their daily lives.

_What happened_, my mind ached as I struggled to recall the previous events. I slowly remembered the battle in Greece and

_Annabeth…_

_(flashback end)_

-" ENOUGH!" A bellow from Zeus shook me from my thoughts, and caused thunder to rumble in the sky with such strength that it felt Olympus was vibrating. _Right… Gods were arguing._ It had been three days since I woke up in Apollo's infirmary, and I had spent the first 2 days mourning Annabeth, crying every night, her death replaying over and over again in my head. During that time, Apollo and Artemis was there, comforting me (only Apollo did that, Artemis refused to touch me) and filling me in on the events that had happened. Somehow, after I… "passed out" we had managed to win, though we lost many demigods… including Annabeth. They refused to tell me how we won though, and looks of anxiety spread across their faces everytime I brought it up. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank, along with a few others were granted immortality for their heroic actions and the vital part they played in the war. Hearing that I was relieved, but curious as to know why no one but the gods was allowed to visit me.

"WE ARE HERE TO DECIDE PERSEUS JACKSON'S FATE, NOT TO BICKER ABOUT WHETHER RHEA LOVED YOU MORE OR NOT HADES!" Zeus bellowed towards the God of the Dead, which earned a few snickers from the other gods.

Right… I was here because the gods were deciding whether or not to kill me. I sighed, I more or less had gotten used to death threats by them already. _It's not as if I have anything to do after this anyway… not without Annabeth.._. Even now, I still had trouble accepting Annabeth's death.

"This is RIDICULOUS! My son has is a HERO that has SAVED OLYMPUS COUNTLESS TIMES, to kill him for doing so is simply IRRATIONAL BROTHER. On that note, it's obvious that Mother Rhea loved me most." My father, lord of the seas, slammed his trident on the ground, daring Zeus to refute his claim. I couldn't help but roll my eyes… _This world is runned by children…._

Zeus sighed, shaking his head, "Mother Rhea aside, the fact of the matter is that Perseus is too POWERFUL to be left to his own devices! He singlehandedly killed a few hundred monsters and 6 GIANTS!" The other Olympians seemed deep in thought, a few nodding their heads. _This isn't gonna end well for me is it…_

_Artemis POV_

I watched Perseus Jackson roll his eyes in resignation after Poseidon laid down his argument, _he must think that we're children, bickering about this_…_ can't help but say he's right_. Still, the boy, no, man, before me was one of the few men in this world I had respect for, and probably the only mortal one I feared. Either way, Father had a point about his power. His strength had astounded all of us, even now, a few gods were still looking at him nervously, as if expecting him to turn into a nuclear bomb any moment. I could understand their point of view, his strength was obviously on par, if not superior to an Olympian…

_(flashback)_

The battlefield descended into silence, everyone's eyes were on Percy as that Maiden's, Annabeth, apparent death occurred. I could see my lieutenant, Thalia, cover her mouth in shock, a few tears trickling down her cheek. Suddenly, I saw Percy get back to his feet, an aura of power surrounding him, the monsters around him backed down in fear, even Porphyrion looked scared for a moment. Thunderclouds started gathering above, and the ground started to shake. "GATHER THE DEMIGODS, PUT UP A SHIELD!" Poseidon suddenly yelled, I could see his eyes widening in horror and fear as he seemed to realize what his son was about to do. I flashed away to retrieve Thalia and her campers, but getting to Percy was not possible as he was surrounded by the remaining six Giants. Porphyrion, Gration, Leon, Tityus, Pallas and Eurytos loomed over Percy, all holding their respective weapons. After confirming all demigods were together, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera and Demeter quickly put up a shield to protect us from whatever Percy was planning to do. The rumbling of the Earth intensified and the storm clouds above us began to thunder, as pellets of rain began to fall.

With a mighty roar, we saw Percy charge at Porphyrion, I could see the rage in Percy's eyes as he ran towards him, Riptide held high. The temperature suddenly seemed to drop, and I looked up and realized why. Shafts of ICE began to rain down on us, each at least a metre long with a pointed end. The monsters stood no chance as they rained down upon them by the thousands, causing the hundreds of them to disintegrate into golden dust, which was quickly blown away by the winds caused by the storm. The Earth continued to shake, and Campers and Monsters alike were affected, many falling to their feet, with the Monsters getting stabbed by the ice shafts. The campers themselves looked on at awe at Percy's might, and I saw the Earthshaker himself mouth agape looking on in fear as he watched his son single handedly take down Gaea's army. I myself couldn't help but feel afraid. Power was leaking out of him in unprecedented quantities, something I myself, nor his father could ever hope to achieve. In my millennia of existence, I have never seen a god release this amount of power nor wreck this much havoc. Not even the Earthshaker himself could do this. I could feel my legs trembling at his might. _Percy, What are you?_ Looking at the faces of campers and fellow Gods, I could see that many were wondering the same question. The monster army had been reduced to a quarter of it's size, the Giants had been pushed to take a defensive role. Everytime they attempted to attack, shafts of ice would pierce into their hands, causing them to bellow in pain. I watched as Perseus began to float into the air, supported by a hurricane twice the size of the one which he created earlier. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Gration had taken cover under some ruins and took out his bow and arrow, aiming at Perseus back. What he did next, if it was even possible, shocked all of us even more. He raised Riptide and brought it down with a roar, as a lightning bolt from the storm clouds struck down and hit the spot where Gration was standing.

"It's not… possible" I heard from my Father's thoughts, mirroring my own… "How can he control Lightning?" The gods watched in awe as he summoned close to a hundred ice shafts to appear before his hand, then launching them at Gration, who was still struggling to get up, his body charred and ichor flowing out of his mouth. A piercing scream was heard as more than half of those ice shafts embedded themselves within his body, and he crumpled to the floor, a pool of ichor forming around his body.

"It's possible that his level of water manipulation has grown to the extent his is able to control water molecules to create Lightning… but that's close to absurd…" Distracted by her thoughts, Athena ignored the other gods and campers looking at her in disbelief as she continued to ponder other possibilities. Her eyes widened in alarm, "The Giants, they can only be killed by a god and demigod. We must help Percy before they reform!" Hearing that, she, Ares and I flashed out of the shield, leaving the rest of the Gods to treat the wounded and to maintain the shield. I flashed to Gration, and couldn't believe my eyes.

_This… mangled heap of flesh… is a Giant?_

Gration was close to unrecognizable, ice shafts protruding out of his body from almost every spot. His mouth, one of the few untouched places, opened, and he begged weakly, "please… make it quick". I could see the amount of agony in him, just speaking those words took almost all his effort. I quickly shot an arrow at his chest, causing him to fade into golden dust. In this short amount of time, Percy had managed to summon more lightning bolts, causing all but Porphyrion to be knocked out of the fight, with Ares delivering the final blow to Leon.

Porphyrion was obviously scared out of his wits, his arms, which had several ice shafts embedded in them, were trembling as he held his spear… the same one which had killed Annabeth. I flashed over with Athena and Ares, and could see Percy slowly making his way across to him. His face one of fury. His sea-green eyes, usually bursting with a lively energy, were dark, and filled with rage, as though a fire was burning inside. His raven-dark hair, was blown about by the wind from the hurricane he had summoned. By this point all the monsters had either been destroyed or had escaped, and it was the 4 of us against Porphyrion.

The Giant's face burst into rage, "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHERS AND RUIN GAEA'S PLANS, I WILL END YOU NOW JACKSON!"

He lunged forward, trying impale Percy, instead, Percy sidestepped with amazing speed, and swung his sword at his leg, causing the 40 foot giant to fall flat on his face. Without hesitation, with a flick oh his hand, all the ice shafts falling redirected themselves towards to their new target: the prone King of the Giants. With a earthshaking roar, over a hundred of the ice shafts pierced into him, causing ichor to flow out from all kinds of places. His body completely covered with the ice spikes, I quickly sent an arrow to him to end his misery, and he too, exploded into a shower of golden dust.

_It's over… it's finally over…._

With a clang, I saw Percy drop his beloved sword riptide, before his closing his eyes and collapsing onto the ground. I rushed over to check his condition. Despite being male, this man before has earned my respect, through his loyalty, bravery, strength, and strangely attractive face… _Bad thoughts Artemis, you are a maiden Goddess, shame on you! Get back to saving him. _Turning him over I saw his skin had turned deathly pale, his eyes were close, and his breathing was shallow and inconsistent, as though he was forcing himself to breathe. I placed my hand on his throat, and found his pulse was near non-existent. Worry began to flood me, _He can't die now! He just saved all of us!_

"Apollo, get your sorry butt here now and help him!" With a flash, my younger brother appeared and pushed me aside, his usual cheeky expression replaced with a face of utmost seriousness I only saw when someone's life was on the line. He placed his hand on Percy's chest, and a golden aura began to surround them both. With a grim face, he turned to the rest of the gods, who were still nervous to approach as though Percy would suddenly wake up and rip them all to shreds as well.

"How is he?" Poseidon quickly got over his fear and rushed forward to check on his son. Apollo shook his head, "His condition is critical, that really drew a lot of energy from him, I'm really amazed he's still breathing. I have to get him to my temple now if you want him to make it." With that he flashed away with Percy, leaving the rest of the gods behind along with the bewildered campers, who still had trouble believing Percy's powers.

Despite winning, the atmosphere was still somber, with Annabeth's death, and Percy's display of rage and power still fresh on everyone's mind.

Zeus broke the silence by coughing nervously. "Right… erm, it's now time for the victory celebration and rewards ceremony" before flashing all of us to the Throne Room.

During the entire ceremony, a couple of demigods were given immortality, and to my delight Thalia was one of them, but like many others, my mind was distracted my certain man, who was the one responsible for our victory in the first place. Sadly, he was absent along with Apollo, but I could see many gods throwing nervous glances at Apollo's temple, as if expecting it to blow up any minute.

_Perseus Jackson… you never continue to amaze the gods now do, you…_

_(Flashback ends)_

I was quickly brought back to reality by the sounds of doors smashing. I looked up and saw Perseus had managed to smash open the doors, and was running away from the Throne Room. _It was kinda uncalled for him to ask him to be present while we debated whether to kill him…_

"SEIZE HIM"My father bellowed, causing another flash of thunder and lightning to shake Olympus.

I quickly flashed out, and saw Perseus running towards the ledge of Olympus, _what the Hades is this kid trying to do?_ Suddenly, my curiosity turned to shock, then horror as I saw him climbing over the railing.

"Percy, STOP! What are you doing! You better not JUMP OFF OLYMPUS! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I couldn't help but shout, as the other gods flashed behind me, all equally stunned by his current position.

He turned, and I could see the bloodshot eyes from crying, the tear stains on his cheeks and his sea-green eyes that seemed so empty and dull.

"I'm… going to see Annabeth." Was his reply, "there's nothing here left for me now! Besides, it seems you guys want me dead anyway!" he turned and was about to jump.

Alarmed, Poseidon quickly yelled, reaching out and try to stop him. "What About SALLY! And PAUL? And you soon-to-be SISTER? Your Friends? Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel and Frank?"

" Annabeth would not want you to end your life here just for her young man! Think about how disappointed she and your family and friends would be!" Athena added, tears streaming down her face as well.

"Perseus stop! You saved the world! People need you! I NEED… I mean WE NEED YOU!" I blurted out, I could feel my face burn up, as I said that, hoping that no one heard my slip of the tongue. I had been thinking back about how many times Perseus had saved me along with the hunters, and I couldn't help but blurt out my feelings, _he… he took the sky for me…_

Percy tensed, I could tell that he was thinking about what we said, about how sad his friends and family would be if he died. He turned around to face us, took a deep breath, and apologized, "I'm …sorry, it's just that things are happening too fast, and… I may have lost controls of my emotions."

We heaved a sigh of relief as he started to climb back over, when all of a sudden, a huge gust of wind blew. My hair blew all over my face, causing my vision to be covered by my auburn hair, and I could hear Aphrodite shriek as the wind blew up her dress, showing the world something she rarely hid anyway.

I wiped my hair off my face and when I could see again, Percy was nowhere to be seen…

Still in a state of shock, Apollo summed up the entire situation with two words…

"oh shit."


	2. Saying Farewell

**A/N: Hi guys. I'd like to thank those who've taken the effort to read this. I'm sorry for killing of Annabeth, but I like Artemis better :P and I didn't want to shame her by turning her into a b*tch. Anyway to those who've followed or favourited (don't think it's a word) this, my greatest thanks to you all. For those that haven't please do. I'm having a competition with a friend to see whose story gets better reception! (not telling you who or what story) I like writing long chapters, so updating may not be as fast (ironic as to seeing how this is my second time today) but I'll try my best. Reviews are always welcome of course!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Assassin's Creed, Campione (an anime/ light Novel), or whatever other stories and series I will be ripping ideas from. ENJOY!**

_Narrator's POV_

Percy was not amused. _Sure, _he admitted, _I'm not the luckiest guy ever, but this is crossing the line…_ It was in fact true, that Percy was not blessed by Lady Luck, nor by any other deity for that mattter. In fact, he could list a rather large number of deities that wanted him dead off the top of his head with ease, and they just might get their wish. Once again, Percy found himself cursing his terrible luck. At the age of 12, he had his mother kidnapped. At the age of 13, He was turned into a guinea pig. At 14, he had to bear the weight of the sky… literally. At 15, he showed up at his own memorial service. As you can see, Percy was no stranger to misfortune. Well despite his terrible luck, he was quite the overachiever. He's saved the world numerous times, by returning Zeus' Lightning bolt, slaying Titans and smashing Giants. He's done pretty remarkable things, he's escaped Tartarus, he's killed the Minotaur barehanded and slew Medusa. His deeds earned him the title Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Titans, Nightmare of Giants, and a few others for his "less recognizable" deeds, most of which other campers would cut an arm off to attain. So in overall terms, Percy's life was quite well-balanced. That was until 30 seconds ago, for that same Hero of Olympus was now falling at terminal velocity towards to Earth. What had dealt this omnipotent and overpowered hero his final blow? It was a gust of wind. A gust of wind which had literally given him a blow, and caused him to fall from a height of 600 stories towards the city of New York.

_Percy's POV_

I was not amused. Sure… I might not be the luckiest guy ever, but this is crossing the line. LIKE WHAT THE HADES MAN? I JUST FOUND MY WILL TO LIVE AGAIN AND NOW I GET BLOWN OFF OLYMPUS? I DID NOT CLIMB OUT OF TARTARUS JUST GET SENT BACK THE HARD WAY. Looking at the city of New York which seemed to get bigger with every passing second, I couldn't help but gulp with fear… _The really hard way._ Call it a silver lining or whatever, somehow I managed to keep calm while I was hurtling down towards Central Park at like… a gazillion miles per hour. Years of being tossed into life-threatening situations had prepared me for this. No longer will my life flash before my eyes as my imminent doom approaches. It kinda like... stopped after the first seven times… I had managed to acquire skill to defy death against all odds, now was the time to apply it. I keenly observed my surroundings, checked my pockets to see what tools I could use… and my mind came to a blank.

My life flashed before my eyes… _Mom bringing me to Montauk when I was young… Hanging out with Annabeth and Grover… Falling out of the St. Louis Arch… Getting blasted out of St. Helens… huh I guess I do have experience falling to my death…_ _ Wait a minute… Central Park_… I opened my eyes widely, searching for the one thing I needed to be able to live through this… Having located my target, I quickly did a couple of turns mid-air to adjust my course. I was close enough to know that I wouldn't miss… Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but pray as I braced for impact. _Dear Father, Zeus, Hades, Buddha, and all the deities I haven't managed to piss off one way or another. Please give this innocent, brave, lovable and young man a second chance so that he won't let down his friends and family. Sincerely, Percy Jackson…_Taking a deep breath, I clenched my fists together… and hoped for the best..

.

.

.

.

.

"Perseus!"

"Perseus!"

_Oh my god, this person's loud, just give me another 5 more minutes…_

"Perseus Jackson, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET UP NOW BEFORE I SHOOT AN ARROW THROUGH YOU MANHOOD!"

"I'M UP! NO ONE IS SHOOT ARROWS ANYWHERE!" My eyes flashed open as sat up, only to have a pair of silver eyes staring at me. _Pretty… wait what? Who is this anyway…_ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and grogginess to see… that I was once in again in Apollo's infirmary and he was sitting on a table at a corner while a familiar goddess of the moon was standing in front of my bed, and boy, was she annoyed, I could see a vein popping in her forehead, and a frown was displayed on her face, with her brows furrowed. Her auburn hair was tied into a ponytail, her hands clutching her sides, as she looked at me with a disapproving face… _What did I do this time…_

"I can't BELIEVE how STUPID YOU ARE!" _I think that's jumping the gun there missy…_ But I didn't dare say that aloud for fear that she turned me into a rodent.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LEAPING OFF OLYMPUS LIKE THAT?" Memories rushed back like me, and I could only keep silent as she leaned closer… demanding an answer… _Well erm… _well now even I can't believe how stupid I am… _ Why do you smell like a forest... but in a nice way…_

"Relax, li'l sis, he's fine now" Apollo walked up to her trying to calm her down. He winked at me "That was a smart idea though, jumping into a duck pond… The water really saved your life there…"

I couldn't help but beam at his praise, "I have my strengths" He chuckled and went back to take a look at the readings while Artemis slammed the door and walked out, muttering "men… so idiotic…" or something along those lines.

"Well, you've been in a coma for about 4 months… broke about half the bones in your body, which landed you in my ICU (intensive care unit) for about 3 months before they mended, and here you are awake… a month later. My, my, Percy, you really taken quite a beating. You should've seen how much my sister beat herself up for not stopping you in time." Apollo stated while flipping his charts and showing me a couple of X-rays… and what appeared to be bone fragments in a jar…

I was confused… _Artemis? Worrying over a guy like me? I'm flattered, but how can it be? I'm as she said… and "idiotic man" _

My train of thought was interrupted when the door burst open, and a bunch of people flooded in, including my Mom and Paul, who happened to be carrying a little baby…girl? As well as Thalia and Nico. I wanted to jump out of my bed and hug them and apologize, until I realized the Celestial Bronze chains holding me down to the bed.

"Ah… about those chains… Your friends and family agreed to it… in case you wished to express your erm… suicidal tendencies again…" Apollo coughed nervously when he noticed my confusion.

My Mom tackled me, giving me a hug and pushing me onto the bed "Thank Gods your okay! We were so WORRIED!"

I couldn't help but feel guilty for the pain I caused them, "I'm sorry Mom, and to you guys as well. I just couldn't get over Annabeth. I swear on the River Styx now though, that I'm fine and won't do such a stupid thing again" I comforted her, one hand soothing her back, the other raised up as the sky thundered to acknowledge my oath, while Apollo quickly undid the chains. I saw the others break into a smile as my Mom got up and took the baby girl from Paul and placed her on my arms. "Congratulations Percy, you're a brother now. Her name is Rayenne, Ray for short." Joy surged through me as I looked at my little sister.

"Don't worry Li'l Ray, your big brother will always be here to protect you, no matter what happens to you." I cooed and scratched her nose, as her angelic face broke into a giggle and she tried to use her adorable little hands to grab mine. I noticed a sniffle coming from my Mom as she leaned her head on Paul's, her face beaming with pride.

"Sorry Percy, but the Gods don't want us here really long, I'm afraid we have to go now. Try to catch up with you friends will ya?" Paul sighed after a while as I passed Ray back to him. As he and Mom held hands and walked out, he suddenly turned back and poked his head through the doorway.

"I almost forgot to tell you, we're taking a cruise to Europe next week, would you care to join us?" He asked.

"Really? I'd love to go, I can use some quality time with my new baby sister and to hang out with you guys!" I replied. _Oh Boy! Europe! I've never even left the States before. Cept Canada. And Ogygia… though I doubt that counts_

"See ya then! Be back by dinner!" Paul chuckled and walked off.

"You IDIOT!" What seemed to be a thousand volts of electricity raced through my body as Thalia tackled me, giving me another bear hug. "Do you know how much you had us worried?! Even Lady Artemis and a couple of Hunters were worried sick for you!" She buried her face into my shoulder, shouting and sobbing at the same time. "I'm really sorry, this is time I'm back for good okay? I promise." Thalia nodded before getting off me, she really hasn't changed a bit. With the Tiera on her spiky black hair, her Silver Hunting outfit, her appearance was the same as before the war. _Immortality really does have its perks…_

"Yea, I think a handshake would suffice…" Nico said nervously as he stepped forward, arm outstretched… I quickly leapt off and gave him a hug as well too. "Yea I missed you too bro, now get off, it's getting weird." Nico sputtered, and after I did, he patted down and straightened his clothing, which hadn't changed either during his short time as an immortal. I fell back to bed, exhausted already, before piping up "So, what's been going on with camp? How you guys doing?"

For the next hour or so, the 2 of them told me the recent events of their demigod lives. Olympus had decided to unite Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood, renaming both of them to Camp Olympus. Jason and the rest were instructors to help teach the new demigods… The Hunt had been busy, tracking down the remnants of Gaea's Army, Nico had been tasked to chase and hunt down runaway souls, which included a rather enjoyable meeting with an ex-President. Suddenly, Nico halted… "well… er… Malcolm was chosen to the new Counselor for the Athena Cabin… after Annabeth… passed on. She's been… given Elysium of course, I did manage to see her shortly…. And she told me to tell you to… move on…." The atmosphere suddenly darkened… Thalia placed her hand on my shoulder "Percy… You missed Annabeth's funeral… I know you were the one person that should have been there the most… but you were still unconscious from the fight…. They did put up a monument of her though, wanna go and say…" she choked up, tears already forming "your last words?"

I took a deep breath. I had seen this coming, and had prepared for it "Yea… let's go… I'd like to bid my farewell as well… I never got to say goodbye…" We got up and starting walking towards Athena's temple, where Annabeth's monument was located. The walk was plagued with silence, as memories of her continued to haunt me. _Our first Kiss, the Chariot Race, She taking a knife for me. Tartarus…_ Her death scene kept replaying in my mind… I couldn't control my emotions and tears began to trickle down my cheek. Thalia placed a hand on my shoulder and comforted "You alright? We can always do this another time if it's too hard on you…"

I shrugged her off "No, if I want to get over her, I need to do it now. It's just that… I've known her all my life… and I never expected that it would… end this way." By now, I was trying to hold it in, but I knew it wouldn't last long. We stopped in front of a fountain near Athena's temple. On it, a bronze plaque read:

_In memory of Annabeth Chase,_

_Daughter of Athena, a loving friend,_

_a caring counselor,_

_and a Heroine of Olympus_

I broke down after reading it, my knees sank to floor, noticing the flowers placed in front of the plaque… and her Yankees cap. My fingers found their way to the Plaque and they started to caress her name gently.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. You were my best friend and my girlfriend… I loved you. We spent so much time together and I've loved every moment of it… Your laugh, your jokes, your intelligence. I loved everything about you, and I will always cherish every moment I had with you. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry for leaving you suddenly and always getting you involved in my messes. I'll… never forget you. Rest in Peace… Wise girl" I got up after saying that, my tears still dropping on the floor. I could see that Thalia had begun to cry as well, while Nico was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, hiding the obvious fact that he too had been tearing. Annabeth had meant a lot to us all… and I'm sure I'm not the only one who missed her.

As we trudged back to the entrance of Olympus in silence, I felt as though a huge weight was relieved off me. I could breathe more easily, and heaved a sigh of relief. "Well Kelp Head… I think you might be able to get some closure now, you should hurry on back home and enjoy your time with your family, especially that trip to Europe. Hopefully… it can help you to move on." Thalia smiled as she wiped the tear stains of her cheek and gave me a goodbye hug.

"You too Thalia, you should spend more time with the Hunt. And… thanks for being there with me. You too Nico, I might not have made it this far without you guys" I smiled as bid my farewell to the both of them as we split off to go on our various paths. Nico trudged off to his Father's temple, while Thalia needed to see her father for a while as well. Meanwhile I pressed the button to call for the elevator.

When it came, I turned my head back one last time to look at that fountain, before closing the door, wondering what delicious foods Mom had prepared for my return.

**A/N: Well, I'm glad that's over. With this, the pure greek/roman Arc comes to an end. The next chapter will begin to explore the Persian (maybe others?) Pantheon. Any questions, feedback, suggestions in reviews will always be welcomed! Ciao!**

**-Badluck**


	3. The Return of the Hero

**A/N: Dear readers, I got kinda bored since it's the hols right now, so I thought I'd work extra hard just for you guys and to upload another chapter. Keep up the reviews, favs and follows :D**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own PJO, Assassin's Creed, or any other stories I will be ripping off from.**

_(Artemis POV)_

I notched an arrow onto my bow, and let it fly. It flew straight and sunk right into the Hellhounds thigh, causing it to disintegrate. Taking a deep breath, I could see the rest of the hunter beginning to relax, leaning on the trees of the forest or taking a sip from the nearby river, while Thalia was mopping up the rest of the group of monsters, giving the last _empousa_ an arrow to the head.

"That's a wrap!" Thalia called out as she sauntered to me, earning a couple of grins from the rest of the girls. I couldn't help but feel restless, _that was too easy.._. Since Gaea's army fell, we'd been task to mop up the monsters left. It's been 15 years since then, and monster sightings have only decreased. For the first time in decades, Olympus was at peace. There was no great prophecies, no Titans or Giants rising, no major arguments. It was quite unsettling, It felt…_ like the calm before a storm_

Suddenly a flash appeared in front of me, and the rest of the Hunters got to their knees when they saw who it was.

"Lord Hermes, what brings you here?" Thalia looked up, still kneeling to him.

Hermes gestured for them to get up, which they did gratefully, before turning to me. "Artemis, you need to come to Olympus _now._ Father has some… unsettling news." He flashed out, before giving me a face that only showed me how uneasy he was.

Thalia frowned, "I wonder what's going on…" her eyes widened before continuing with a flash of concern on her face, "do you think it's about…_ him_?" Normally, if anyone of my girls had shown such concern and devotion to a male, I would be pissed, but this time, I couldn't help but soften up.

"I don't know Thalia, I really don't know. He's a strong and capable man, and he should be fine. Take charge while I'm gone" I comforted her, placing my hand on her shoulder before flashing off to Olympus.

I flashed onto my Throne, all the gods were here, even Hades and Hestia, who had earned their thrones back… except the one who actually called the meeting. _I wish father wasn't so adamant about his dramatic entrances…_ While waiting for our esteemed guest-of-honor to arrive, my thoughts couldn't help but to focus on a certain man. Since his family left to Europe, no one had heard word of Percy. Iris Messages couldn't go through, and any attempt to contact either him or his family never succeeded… His disappearance had affected many, Poseidon continues to search the seas till this day, the Campers told stories of him to the newbies as though he was a legend. In many ways, he was. I couldn't help but think about him, especially on that day… _His raven-black hair blown about by the wind, his eyes full of rage._ Till today, thinking about the power he released on the day the Giant war came to an end still sent shivers down my spine. _Perseus… where are you?_

I shaken back to reality by a flash of lightning and thunder rumbling, as Father flashed in, before taking a seat on his throne, his brows furrowed, his eyes deep in thought. Obviously, whatever news he had would be unsettling to us all…

"Children… Brothers… Sisters… and my darling wife… I've gathered you all here today, to bring you news that is of utmost importance. And it does affect us _all_." Zeus stated, as he started to fiddle with his hand, his face full of nervousness. Hera placed a hand on his shoulder, while Poseidon gestured for him to go on. He now had all the gods' attention. Hermes stopped texting, Dionysus sat straight with rapt attention, even my Apollo, my brother, had taken off his sunglasses to hide the fact he was napping.

"I have been told… that the Phoenician Pantheon has fallen. No word of Melqart or any of their gods have been heard of since 3 months ago. Their Pantheon's heroes have all lost their power..." Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed across the sky, indicating how agitated Zeus was by the news.

Indeed, this news was shocking… The whole throne room felt somber as the gods took in the news. The Phoenician Pantheon, while not as powerful as the Greek/Roman, nor as widespread as the Egyptians, was still extremely strong. Their domain was Europe, as ours was North America, and they were the one of the most powerful pantheons there second only to the Persians. To completely destroy a Pantheon meant that all of its deities had to be killed before any reformed. Past Pantheons had fallen as well, but that was due to declining beliefs and influence. But that was not possible for the Pheonicians, whose influence was still very much alive until recently…

The throne room burst into uproar as each god expressed their disbelief and opinions.

Poseidon exclaimed as smashed down his trident, "that's not possible! They were still going strong the last we checked 3 hundred years ago! How can they have fallen so fast?" _three hundred years is a long time uncle…_

Athena merely pondered, scratching her chin… "Who could do such a feat… Perhaps the Persians… but the Persians are pretty much friends with everyone, and they have changed from their past selves, and always take an unaggressive stance unless given no choice..."

Ares as usual… expressed his confusion, scratching his head and asking… "Wait? Who are the Phoenicians again?" which triggered the sniggers from the other gods while Athena just rolled her eyes at him.

Hades mused, "I guess that means that those Persians more or less own Europe now huh…" I considered that possibility… _While the Persian's power could rival our own… running Europe is much harder than America, with all those different nations… I doubt they can run the whole thing… wait… Europe? Percy…_

"Do you think Perseus is involved? He did disappear in Europe after all…" I piped up, almost regretting my decision as the throne room descended into an uncomfortable silence as their thoughts drifted to the missing Hero of Olympus.

Father simply raised his hand, gathering our attention again. "I do not know if young Perseus is involved. But I have more troubling news to announce…" He paused, before continuing, "In light of this recent troubling event, the Persians have requested that we be present for a short meeting, for as we, and I quote," he stopped and took a look at his phone, began reading aloud "have polluted and corrupted the European Culture and Persian Pantheon. Greek Monsters have reigned terror to the people, ending what would have been decades of monster-free reign. This is due to… ahem… our… American vices, as more and more of European people become corrupted as American vices spread their influence. With more Macdonald's, KFCs, and Lousy American TV series exposed to the people of Europe, American problems have spread into European Society, causing our Greek monsters to appear, wrecking havoc" The gods were stunned into silence…

Apollo broke the silence, "That is ridiculous. How I Met Your Mother and the Big Bang Theory are excellent shows!" The gods couldn't help but murmur in agreement, some cracking their smiles as they remembered the comical scenes in those series. I couldn't help but hide a grin myself. I had always liked Robin from Himym for her "ungirlish" nature and her passion for hunting…

Zeus slammed on his throne, "SILENCE! This invitation is something I cannot turn down, our relationship with the Persians is rocky enough as it is."

Apollo immediately stood up, trying to argue, "But father! It could be a trap-" He suddenly slumped back into his chair, eyes dull, as a green mist seeped out of his open mouth. _Oh great… another prophecy._

"_The King of Gods shall head to the West's roots,_

_And find an ancient enemy who secretly broods,_

_One that's slain the Celts_

_And must quickly be dealt._

_The Hunters and Assassins will meet_

_And together accomplish an unprecedented feat._

_Seek the Champion of Victory who has control over waves_

_And the Persian and Greeks will be saved._

As Apollo began mumbling gibberish while unconscious, the gods just stared wide-eyed, mouth agape. We had just witnessed the next Great Prophecy…_ and why does it involve my hunters…_ Athena just sat on her throne, deep in thought, obviously trying to decipher every line of what just spewed out of my brother's mouth.

Father raised his hand and cough, "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I am the King of Gods…" no one refuted his claims and he continued, pointing to me, "And Artemis is indeed goddess of the Hunt and a member of the Hunt, so the 2 of us are definitely going to Europe… which happens to be the America's roots. Is there anyone else who volunteers? I don't want to leave Olympus undefended, so only one more god can go."

_Please don't… Apollo please don't_ I prayed… "PICK ME! PICK ME! I WANNA GO!" _Noooooo! _I couldn't help but sigh in exasperation as I saw my idiot brother jolt back to reality and jumping out of his throne.

"If Artemis has to go, I'll go too. Not mention, I can fly you there in my chariot!" Apollo added, already bouncing on the spot in excitement, winking at me._ Gods no… Why me?_

Father, took a step back, surprised by Apollo's sudden outburst and change of attitude. After considering for a while, to my dismay, he agreed, causing Apollo to whoop with joy.

"When is the meeting? I need to get my Hunters ready." I asked, trying to get back to the task at hand.

Zeus looked at his watch. "In an hour... The destination is in Rome, the Coliseum. Apollo, get the Immortal campers. Artemis, be back at Olympus in 15 minutes. We're taking Apollo's Chariot there."_An hour?! This is ridiculous…_ Unfortunately, we had been given our orders, and I flashed to my Hunters' camp, as Apollo flashed out as well, presumably to Camp Olympus.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe we have to go to Italy for a stupid quest. I'd rather stay here and hunt monsters. Italy's so boring…" Thalia grumbled.

"I would appreciate if you did not insult my homeland, Pinecone Face." Nico shot back at her.

The immortal campers, Hunters, Apollo and I were currently waiting outside the Throne room, Apollo's Chariot taking the form of a gold sleek Private Jet. We had briefed them slightly about other Pantheons while waiting for my father's arrival, as well as the Prophecy, Phoenicians, and Persians.

As the two glared daggers at each other, I realized what he had just called my lieutenant. _Pinecone face…_ A thought came to me.

"Maybe we can find Perseus in Europe." A hush descended over the group as what I said just sunk in. Perseus' disappearance was still a rather sensitive subject, especially amongst the campers. Even Apollo seemed to ponder about that possibility, his usual carefree look replaced, his brows furrowed.

Jason stepped up, "How are we going find Percy? Europe is HUGE. I doubt we're just gonna bump into him in the streets or something." _That was true…_

Leo just laughed, "C'mon guys, it's Percy, if he's still in Europe… I'm pretty sure he's either causing trouble, or in trouble. All we need to do is ask the local deities, or follow the trail of destruction."

Hearing that comment, I couldn't help but chuckle, while others were grinning and smirking as well. Percy always left a trail of destruction behind him. From destroying St. Louis Arch, ruining Circe's island, causing a volcanic eruption and freeing Typhon, I couldn't help but be amazed the amount of carnage he had left behind his wake, based on the stories Thalia had told me about him. Despite that, from what I deduced from his tales and our interaction, he was a caring, loyal, brave, respectful. Basically, he was everything opposite of my impression of men. Truly, he was one of the men I respected, trusted even.

My thoughts were interrupted when Father flashed in, "Let's go, I don't want to be late." _That's a first…_

Apollo quickly got in the cockpit as the rest of us climbed in the luxurious cabin. I could hear a couple of gasps from hunters and campers alike. The seats, no, sofas, were large and comfy, with built in massage systems, and a wide screen TV in front. Each TV was hooked up to a game console and a DVD machine. There was even a Ping Pong table inside. Magic had made the inside of the plane much larger than it looked from the outside, and the 30 plus of us could fit inside with ease.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your super cool Captain Apollo speaking." A couple of us snickered, recognizing his lame attempt to copy the template that mortal airliners used.

"This is a non-stop flight to the Coliseum in Rome which last approximately 40 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off. Once again, thank you for choosing Sun West Airlines." With further warning, the plane took off. As the moon goddess, I was used to riding at near-impossible speeds on my moon chariot, so while Father and I looked perfectly normal, I could see the rest pressed into their seats, a couple of them becoming green already. I saw Leo grab a bag from the seat pocket, and turned away as I heard the sounds of him retching, earning a couple of "ews" from the rest.

As I relaxed, my thoughts drifted to the mission ahead, and I replayed the Prophecy in my head. I got up suddenly and turned to my Father, who browsing through the selection of movies on the TV.

"Father, the prophecy mentioned something about Assassins working with my Hunters. Who are they?" That issue had been on my mind for a while, but I couldn't remember anything to do with Assassins.

Uneasiness and _was that fear?_ Flashed across my father's face as he cleared his throat.

"The Assassins… are a group of Persian warriors that could be compared to you Hunters. They are led by one of the Persian gods, and are a group of soldiers that are highly trained in stealth, reconnaissance, assassinations, spying and the like. They are the most elite unit…" his hand rubbed against a spot on his torso which I was aware had a very nasty scar, before continuing "and they are not to be taken lightly... A major difference is that they don't need to make any silly oaths and allows both genders in the group."

Annoyed that my father had called our oaths of maidenhood _"silly"_ I quickly turned away, anxious to get some rest before the tiring task ahead.

.

.

.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen" I was rudely awakened by Apollo's annoying voice. "The time is now 7.55 am, and I am happy to say that we have landed safely. Thank you for choosing Sun West Airlines"

Looking out the window, I realized we were indeed on the ground… in the middle of the Coliseum. Apollo continued, "The meeting starts in 5 minutes time, please take this time make sure that you've truly gotten rid of everything in your system. We don't want to give the Persians a bad first impression by letting you barf on them." As if on cue, I heard someone ripping open a paper bag and puking. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the campers and my hunters. Flying at such high speed for such a long period of time certainly had taken its toll on them. A couple of my girls had passed out, the rest either looking green or extremely pale. The Campers didn't fare very well either, with Leo currently retching again.

The door opened and Apollo poked his head in, "You guys getting out or what?" Thalia swore at him, as they began to file out. As they walked out, I couldn't help but resist a laugh. Many of them had shaking legs, using anything as handholds to keep themselves steady. When I climbed out, I could see many of them had collapsed onto the floor, heaving sighs of reliefs and whooping in joy, glad to touch solid ground again. After Father climbed out, Apollo's chariot disappeared with bright golden flash, leaving the lot of us standing in the middle of one the oldest buildings in the world.

Surveying the surroundings, no one but us was in sight. It was getting dark already, but there was no sign of any Persians or anyone else for that matter.

"Huh… maybe they're late?" Apollo wondered out loud, before flashing all over the place, trying to find signs of life. I walked over to my hunters, many of them still exhausted from the flight and couldn't find the strength to stand up. My father simply summoned a nice comfy chair and sat on it, before closing his eyes, drifting into a nap.

"SHIIIIIT!" Father was jolted awake and I turned to see what trouble my idiot brother had managed to get himself in this time.

Apparently… it was really big trouble. I saw Apollo running out of a tunnel, while screaming for help. I couldn't help but laugh at this scene, and I heard giggles and snickers from the Hunters and Campers and an exasperated sigh from Father. But my blood chilled when I saw what was chasing him. I could see the color draining from the others' faces and my Father's eyes widening in shock.

Creating a dust cloud and hot on Apollo's heels was an army of monsters. Over a 20 Hellhounds, a few Laistrygonian Giants and dozens of _empousa_ came rushing out, weapons brandished and bloodlust in their eyes. The worst part was that a Neaman Lion was leading the army. It bounded towards Apollo and pounced on him, mouth wide opened, displaying it's set of teeth over 12 inches long. Unfortunately, my brother managed flash over, barely escaping.

_(Narrator POV)_

As the demigods, at least those still conscious from the flight, drew out their weapons and the Hunters pulled out their bows and notched their arrows, no one noticed the hooded figures that silently landed on the stands of the Coliseum, especially not the one in the red cape, who was standing on a pillar. A smile crept onto his face as he surveyed the surroundings with his sea-green eyes.

_(Jason's POV)_

I swore under my breath. _Just how unlucky could a person get? To be welcomed by an army of monsters the moment you touch down… There's only one guy I know that had this kind of misfortune._ Shaking Nico to wake up, I could see his eyes widening in horror as he took in the scene before him. He tried to get up, but his shaking legs could barely support him, and he had to use his Stygian Iron sword to support himself. _Great… almost all of us are too tired to fight after that hellish flight, and the gods can't use their divine form without killing us as well._ I got up, and tried my best to assume a defensive stance, my head still groggy and legs still weak and shaking. Even though Artemis and Apollo, and a few hunters were shooting arrows faster than my eyes could see, the monsters still kept charging, ignoring the deaths of a few of their ranks, spurred on by the meal of gods and godlings.

My father cursed in ancient Greek, he took out his master bolt and began to charge it. _I hope he doesn't blow up this historical monument... Or us for that matter._ I could hear the crackling of electricity and recognized the smell of ozone, and just as he was about to unleash the weapon which made mortal bombs look like fire crackers, a dozen or so arrows suddenly flew into the Neaman Lion's open maw, causing it to disintegrate into fine golden dust. We immediately stood down, and shared the same look of confusions the monsters had, surveying the surroundings. Then… we saw _them._

Shadows were leaping from the top of pillars to pillars, some were even creeping up on the monster enemy from behind. But the monsters still didn't notice, their eyes focused on the position the Neaman Lion formally was, some confused, and some just plained stunned. Then, the next salvo of arrows came, this time individual monsters were targeted, and a couple of hellhounds and _empousa _burst into dust as well, spreading confusion and disarray into the army. Just as they were about to regain their bearings, the hooded figures suddenly jumped from their positions on top of the pillars onto the monster army below. Every monster they landed on burst into golden dust, as they used their… _hands?_ to attack them.

"Keep shooting the monsters, don't shoot those hooded people, they seem to be allies!" Recovering from her shock, Lady Artemis ordered her Hunters and her brother, who were still had looks of disbelief as they watched the fluid movements of the hooded people. It looked as though they were dancing, swiftly and gracefully sidestepping, squatting and dodging every blow sent in their direction while dishing out attacks of their own. I finally understood how they could kill the monsters bare handedly when I saw a hidden 7-inch blade sliding out from a vambrace underneath one of their wrists.

As monster after monster fell from the barrage of arrows from multiple directions and the graceful attacks of the unknown assailants, the rest of us couldn't help but watch, mouth agape at the strength of the unknown warriors. They worked with perfect teamwork, and exploited the lack of it in the enemy. We watched dumbstruck as a Giant threw his spear at a warrior and he simply grabbed an unknowing _empousa_ and used her as a shield, impaling her before plucking the spear out and returning it the Giant, causing him to disintegrate into golden dust blown away by the wind. I could see uneasiness in my father's face, as he muttered the word "assassins" with disdain. _ Were these the fabled elite warriors that he and Artemis were talking about earlier?_

With the aid of the "assassins", the monster army was finished within minutes, without a single casualty. Slowly, the hidden archers emerged from their hiding spots, about 2 dozen of them, using either crossbows or a normal bow. Some of them had swords, like other warriors, or axes and other arrays of other weapons I had no name for strapped to their waists. _Obviously these guys are trained in all aspects of combat…_ But they all had similar clothing, black robes with a sash which had sheathes for throwing knives, and all of them had their pointed hoods worn, covering most of their face and revealing only their mouths.

As they walked towards us, a feeling of uneasiness spread across us, as Nico and I drew our swords, with Leo and Frank guarding those still unconscious, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse… The Hunters drew their bows, arrows notched.

_(Artemis POV)_

I drew my bow, determined not to let my guard down, when one of the hooded figures stepped up, flipping off her hood. That's right, _her_. With her hood off, I could she was a pretty Caucasian woman, around 24 years old, lean and tall. Her black hair was tied into a long pony tail and her eyes were filled with caution studying us.

"Relax, we're the Persian envoy meant to meet you. You can call us the Assassins. We're not gonna hurt you. I'm Aveline." A smile flashed across her face as she stretched her hand out. _So these are the Assassins… I can tell they really are no joke…_

"Artemis, goddess of the Hunt. Pleased to meet you. Are you the leader?" I walked up to her, shaking her hand.

"No, I am" A male, but familiar voice broke out from right behind us before she even had a chance to respond. Shocked that someone had managed to get so close without us noticing, we all turned to see the owner of the voice, and I could hear the snickers amongst the Assassins.

Standing right before us was another Assassin, though slightly shorter and smaller than the rest. But I could tell he really was the leader. Dressed in a similar robe as the rest, with his hood on, he stood out from with the exception of black cape behind him. Yet what really made him stand out was the power radiating of him. It could rival any one of the Big 3 easily. How he managed to suppress and hide his presence was beyond me.

My thoughts were broken when a all too familiar lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Guys, what's up?"

Before I could react, Thalia burst forward, and to the horror of the Assassins and some of us, flipped the hood down. Gasps broke out amongst our ranks as the familiar face before us was one we had not seen in years. His raven-black hair was longer than before, but with that trademark smile of his, and that pair of one-of-a-kind sea green eyes which were looking straight at me. There was no doubt.

_He's back…_

_Percy…_

**A/N: Yay, I'm done with another chapter! Feel free to review/favourite and follow, wait… please do!. I'll promise to be active, but with exams coming up, I might be a little bit busy and will have to upload at a slower pace. Hope to see you guys soon!**

**Sayonara!**

**-Badluck**


	4. Campione of Victory

**A/N: I'm back! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and words of encouragement! Regarding the originality of this… It's still pretty copied. If u guys watch the **_**Campione**_** Anime series (you should, it's good), you'll find that a lot of Percy's new powers can found from there, similar to another fan fic series, **_**The Eternal Victor (that one's pretty good too)**_**. I guess the only original-ish part would actually be the interaction between the pantheons. But anyway thanks for supporting me all this while! :D**

**Enjoy!**

_(Narrator POV)_

"Percy! Your here!" Thalia pounced on him, tackling him to the floor, giving him a bear hug that knocked the breath out of him.

The rest watched in silence, trying to avoid bursting into laughter as they anticipated Thalia's next action. While they wanted to catch up with him as soon as possible, but they knew Thalia wanted her "quality time" with her cousin first.

"Yeap! Sorry for disappearing, it's a rather long stor- OOOOOOOWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Percy's attempt to apologize was cut short by Thalia's electrified and charged fist connecting with his stomach, at speeds the ordinary naked eye couldn't follow.

As Percy doubled up in pain and the Assassin's watched, stunned their leader had just been incapacitated by a single punch, Thalia simply got and walked off, patting down her clothes to wipe the dirt and whatever blood had spurted out of Percy's mouth from the punch. Artemis took a step back in surprise. Was the blood _golden…?_

"Perseus, you've become immortal?! Does that ichor mean you're a god?" Artemis couldn't help but question him, still in shock, as the man-no _god , _before her was huddled up in a ball, groaning in pain. _Wimp…_

The others stared, mouth-agape as they noticed the stains on Thalia's silver and white outfit, as she watched, eyes widened at the golden smears on her hand…

"Ow… that hurt… a lot…. And to answer your question… sort of…" Percy mumbled, the pain still obviously evident as he tried to get up, both hands still clutching his stomach, where one could see the charred clothing and smell the scent of burning from. _That would explain why he still looks as though he's 18…_ The Assassin's quickly rushed to his side, giving him a flask of, to the other's surprise, nectar.

"Your Greek cuisine… is most refreshing. We had no such magical food to relieve our pain" Aveline, the female Assassin, responding to their obvious looks of shock. Another Assassin muttered under his breath, "to damage a Campione's body to such a degree… that punch must really pack quite a whallop…"

Thalia couldn't help but smirk, as she blew on her still clenched fist, as if it was a freshly fired gun. _Campione? What's that?_ The others simply cocked their heads to the side, baffled by what they had called Perseus.

Artemis stepped forward, "Excuse me… What did you call him? A… _Campione_?"

Before he could respond, a new voice piped up. "I think I can answer that question."

_(Artemis POV)_

We watched, mystified as a mist next Perseus formed, creating the an image of a 15-year old boy with long dark blue hair that reached the top of his shoulders. His eyes were a green, and a tattoo was could be seen on his forehead. With the grin on his face, you could obviously tell he was the type that was always up to no good. But, he radiated power, and a sense of authority, and I could see Father tense up as he was wary of the deity before him.

"I am Verethregna, Persian God of Victory. And this-" Pointing to Percy who was still doubled up in pain, "poor excuse of a human being…" _excuse me, but that is a Hero of Olympus and one of the most admirable men on earth…_ I couldn't help but feel annoyed as he continued "ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time, and due to unforeseen circumstances became my Campione."

Reyna couldn't help but snicker, "that sounds like Percy's luck alright" A few of my hunters giggled and smiles flashed across the camper's faces. _Seems Percy's tales of misfortune were quite notorious…_

Apollo still had a look of confusion on his face… "Wait… you still haven't told us what a Campione is…" Murmurs broke out amongst our ranks as several made a few wild guesses.

"Oh right, I forgot the most important part…." He said, gesturing for us to be silent. "Campiones are Persian demigods who have attained the highest possible level of power, where a god has given them a portion of their essence, giving them use of that god's powers and domains. In exchange for this power, gods become slightly weaker, but can force the Campione to do his bidding, while the Campiones in return are given immortality and power to slay the gods." He coughed, and a look of annoyance flashed across his face before continuing, "and this boy here is my first Campione, and as I said earlier… due to unforeseen circumstances, The full contract can't place until I… reform… which could take decades, lucky for him, it seems I can't boss him arund. Anyway it looks as though he's recovered enough to tell you his story. With that, I bid thee farewell." His image disappeared and the mist was blown away, leaving us with a nervous-looking Perseus, scratching his head from the unwanted attention.

"sigh… I guess I have no choice but to tell you guys the whole thing, take a seat guys, this is going to take a while…" He said, a tone of resignation obvious. Gods, Hunters, Campers and Assassin's alike sat in a semicircle in front of him, anxious to hear what tale of adventure and misfortune he had to share with us this time.

"Well… It all started with our cruise trip to Italy…" Percy began, as everyone's eyes fell on him, including mine, earning our rapt attention.

_(Percy POV)_

_ (flashback)_

"You know Mom… I can't really believe that I thought that going to Europe would free me from my troubles for about a week…"

Mom gulped, "You know Percy… I'm ashamed to admit that I had the same thoughts as you…"

Paul broke in, trying to calm a crying Rayenne in his arms. "Oh FOR CRYING OUTLOUD, WILL SOMEONE WHO CAN SEE THROUGHT THIS MIST THINGY JUST EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THERE ARE EXPLOSIONS ALL AROUND THE LEANING TOWER OF PISA?"

After an uneventful 3 days in Europe, trouble began to brew the moment we entered the grounds of the Leaning tower of Pisa, when explosions and bright flashes began to take place in the air above us. Police were trying to evacuate the area while crowds of tourists and sightseers were running away, screaming at the carnage.

I pointed to one of the perpetrators in the air. "Paul, what do you see in the air there?"

"A rather big balloon…" came his rather short and frank answer.

"And what do you see there?" I pointed at the other perpetrator.

"It's a…kite…"

I shook my head… _The Mist certainly works fast…_

Pointing at the first perpetrator, I stated, "_That_ is a 20 foot tall giant dude in armor with a cool beard and holding a club." Pointing at the other person, "now _That _is5-and-a-half-foot tall kid with blue hair holding a golden sword." Watching him trying to figure out what I was saying, I added, "and the kid is winning." Mom simply dragged him by the shoulder, "C'mon Paul, we need to get out of here with Ray."

She then walked worriedly over to me "and I presume you are going to try to stop those 2… whatever they are from destroying a precious historical monument?"

I couldn't help but nod. "I don't have much of a choice now do I… Somebody has to… I'll be right back Mom."

I shooed her off as I approached the scene of carnage, glad that the area seemed to be evacuated, and not a soul was seen… _At least I don't have to hold back now…_

I hid behind the tower, eavesdropping on the Gods' exchange.

The larger one bellowed, "Verethragna, you and the rest of the Persian Gods have done enough! Answer me now where the rest of our council is! To think that we considered you as allies!" _What Persian gods… you mean there's more than the Greeks and Romans?_

Anger was clearly displayed on this Verethragna's face as he yelled back. "Enough of this foolishness, Melqart! My people have done nothing to the Phoenician Pantheon! Can we please stop fighting?" _Phoenician? Give me a break…_

Furious, Melqart roared, "IF CONTINUE TO DENY IT, YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!"

A beam shot out from his club towards Verethragna, but he quickly flashed out of the way. By now, both Gods had descended onto the ground.

After reappearing, Verethragna closed his eyes and started chanting, and the Golden Sword disappeared from his hand in a bright golden flash.

"_This is my boast of victory over the gods, the paean of my strength!"_

Suddenly, a huge black portal appeared on the ground and from it, the scariest boar I had ever seen emerged from it. It was. Literally. The scariest. Monster. Ever. Which is saying a lot, considering how many monsters and freak of natures I've met in my lifetime. But this boar had Crimson red skin, eyes that were bright blood red, Tusks that reached higher than its head, curved upwards and over 20 feet long. It's body was about 80 feet long, and 60 feet high. The worst part was that it's body was covered with flames, and fire blew out its nostrils every time it exhaled. I could see the bloodlust in its eyes, feeling the heat emitted by it as it clawed the ground, it's eyes set on its target: the god Melqart standing before him. If Ares was here, I'd be sure he'd be drooling with envy, after all, Boars were his divine animal.

The ground shook as the Beast trampled across the plain towards Melqart, who simply stood there, unfazed. Just when the Boar was about to impale it's tusks through him, he simply used his bare hands to grab both tusks and just like that… raised the Boar in to the air, causing it to squeal in pain.

Verethragna and I watched in shock as he grunted, knees buckling from the weight, "I AM NOT THE CALLED KING OF STRENGTH FOR SHOW, YOU FOOL!" Then, he _threw _it.

My legs were shaking in fear as I watched the behemoth sail through the air, a look of disbelief on Verethragna's face as the Boar's shadows engulfed him.

"HOLY HELL!" He yelled as he jumped out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough as his own beast knocked into him, sending him flying backwards, and I could hear the cracking sound of ribs breaking and saw the ichor spurting out of his mouth as he collided with the Leaning Tower. He sunk to the floor, ichor still flowing out of his mouth as he struggled to catch his breath, which had obviously been knocked out of him. The boar, on its side, flipped itself back up, and shook it's body the way a wet dog did, causing one of its tusks to nudge on the Leaning Tower. I'm not kidding you, but I swear I felt the whole building shift. Looking up, I realized why… As of today… it would be known as the Tower of Pisa I realized, shocked to discover that it was no longer leaning, but perpendicular to the ground. _How strong is that thing?_

Fear spread through me. I couldn't tell which one was scarier now… The beast that had straightened out the Leaning Tower of Pisa with a _touch_… or the Monster that actually _threw _it. Said Monster suddenly, ridiculed the now standing Verethragna, "Not so strong without your Assassin's are now? Speaking of which, where is your little group of pretend-to-be soldiers?"

Anger flashed across the young god's face as he yelled. "I DON'T NEED MY _WARRIORS_ TO FINISH OFF A WEAK PREY LIKE YOU!" With a flick of his hand, the Boar sank into the ground through another black portal as the Golden Sword reappeared in his hand.

Seeing his reaction, Melqart smirked, "Is that so… Because look who I found lurking around" A flash of silver appeared next to him and I saw a hooded figure in a black robe suspended in the air, his arms and legs bound by chains. "I'm sorry… Lord Verethragna. I let my guard down…" He managed to squeeze those words before his head drooped and he lost consciousness.

"CONNER!" I could hear the anger and rage in his voice as he saw one of his… _Assassins_ mistreated at Melqart's hands. He recklessly charged ahead to free his subordinate, swinging down his sword at Melqart.

Anticipating his response, Melqart simply swung his club at the incoming god, and a sickening _crack_ was heard as the two made contact, sending Verethragna flying. My heart was racing, I knew that blow by the club would incapacitate him, but at the speed he was soaring through the air, the collision with the ground will kill him. I quickly summoned a large ball of water from a nearby pond, forming a water cushion of sort at his landing area. With a splash he landed, but the ball of water was immediately dyed golden by the ichor seeping out of his wounds.

Rushing forward, I quickly went to check his condition, and nearly threw up at the sight of him. He was bruised all over, his chest had a gaping hole, and was obviously deformed by the blow, concaving downwards on the left where the ribs and lung was supposed to be. His breathing was forced and inconsistent, and with each breath, more ichor gurgled out. _His lung's been punctured… he won't last long…_ thoughts continued to race in my head as I noticed the broken bones, bruises, contusions and his other wounds.

His eyes fluttering open, he mouth opened, saying weakly and using a lot of efforts per word, "listen to me… you Greek rodent." _That's nice of you to address the man that just saved your life._ Coughing ichor out while reaching to my face with his hand, he continued, "you seem like the kind of man that has a lot of power and knows how to use it wisely… Please take mine… and save my friend… Thank you." His index finger suddenly made contact with my forehead, and I felt _power, raw and pure Power_ surging through my body, as a gold aura surrounded us both, and I suddenly noticed that he was slowly disintegrating from his feet up. To my horror, he had completely turned into golden light moments later, while I was still in a state of shock. _He's… dead…. _I realized…

"_I'M NOT DEAD YOU INSOLENT FOOL! HOW DARE YOU!"_ A loud voice suddenly said in my head.

"_Who are you? And how'd you get in my head?" _I couldn't help but respond… _So this is how mind communication works… a lot less complicated then I thought._

I swore I heard a frustrated sigh before the same voice replied back, "_I'm the god that just died in your hands you dimwit!"_

"_so… you did die. Well you seem alive and kicking for a dead man…" _

"_Technically I just transferred my remaining essence to you, it's still a fair amount, but with your own reserves, u now have… a lot of power. Somehow, I managed to transfer my consciousness to you, which makes sense cause I literally transferred everything I had to your body before dying… So while my soul is dead… for now… My consciousness still lives on. In this surprisingly empty head of yours. You're lucky, because that means that as my Campione, you don't need to listen to my every command until my soul is reformed… and which means your literally a god taking over my place for now… "_ I could hear the dissatisfaction in his tone as I struggled to understand what he just said… an _"oh… ok"_ was all I could managed while letting it sink in… _a god? A Campione? Essence? Empty Head?_

"_You know what? I can tell your half-witted mind can't comprehend what I just said, so let me just give you bit of a helping hand." _He sighed in exasperation as piercing headache seared through my mind as thousands of years of knowledge and experience began to flow into my head. I realized this little snot was Verethragna, Persian God of Victory, servant to Mithra, leader of the Assassins. I was shocked to realize this was the first battle he had lost, as thousands of year's worth of battle experience filled my brain, along with the knowledge of the Persian Pantheon and what Campiones were. What astounded me most were his powers. He had ten incarnations, the Youth, the Gale, the Ram, the Camel, the Boar, the Warrior, the Bull, the Stallion, the Raptor and the Goat. Together, they created a set of abilities that could easily surpass any Olympian.

"_Impressive, aren't I? Well, I didn't give you all this for free Perseus Jackson, now defeat Melqart and save my Assassin."_ Verethragna boasted, before ordering me. Analyzing the situation, I was anxious to try out my new powers, and I realized that each of them had certain limitations or restrictions. For example, the Ram could only be used once a day, while the White Stallion could only be used in the day, while the Warrior's special ability could only be used on an immortal deity without it's symbol of power.

"Interesting… What brings you here, Greek? Would you like to get smashed by me as well?" Melqart finally took notice of me, and sneered at me. With my newfound powers and knowledge, the fear I had for him quickly diminished. Verethragna had only lost due to his emotions running out of control upon seeing his subordinate captured. Formulating a plan, I quickly started invoking the chant for the Stallion.

"_Come to me, for the Victory! Immortal Sun, lend me a quick, shining steed. Fire of the Sun that dispels the dark, may it engulf you!"_

I looked up to see the clouds parting, as a stream of fire from Sun came shooting down, taking the form of a horse made of fire, galloping at full speed towards the Melqart's club, which had been quite damaged by Verethregna's Golden Sword earlier, and I assumed, also by previous fights. When that ball of fire crashed into his club, I was nearly blown off my feet by the winds created by the shockwave. Melqart looked in horror, as his club was destroyed, charred to a crisp by the flames of the Sun. With his divine tool gone, this allowed me to use Verethragna's trump card.

The Golden Sword reappeared in my hand, as I started to call for his Warrior's incarnation.

"_I am the dragon of injustice, the strongest and most wicked of butchers! The sword that protects the men and women of righteousness, OBEY ME!"_

The Golden Sword glowed brightly, and bright light began to seep out of it, temporarily blinding me. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but gasp. The area around had been coated with gold aura, and suspended in the air were a few thousand replicas of the Golden Sword I held in my hand.

"_To think you could activate both the Stallion and Warrior Incarnations within minutes of becoming my Campione… Perseus Jackson, you truly are a terrifying demigod." _Verethragna whistled…

He was right, my legs were already buckling, I had to end this quick or I wouldn't last long… A flash of fear erupted on Melqart's face. "To think that Verethragna would break his thousand year oath of not siring anymore Campiones…" he muttered, glancing uneasily at the Golden Swords in the air.

I could understand his fear. The Golden Sword was one of the few weapons that existed, besides Thanatos' and Kronos' Scythe, that could severe a connection between the soul and body with just a cut. With this trick up his sleeve, no wonder Verethragna never lost a fight…

With a flick of my hand, I commanded the swords in the air to aim for Melqart. He couldn't help but step back in horror as thousands of blades capable of killing him with a cut suddenly turned to point at him with a _swoosh._

I swung my blade down, and all the blades began to fly forward with frightening speed, Melqart tried to run but to no avail as blades managed to find a mark on every spot of his body. He roared in pain as he burst in golden dust. _It's over… _ I thought. My vision was blurring, I couldn't even hold the Golden Sword anymore… it dropped with a clang and disappeared in a burst of golden light as it returned to my body. The last thing I saw while my vision became blurry was the world returning to its normal color, and the Assassin I saved running up to me.

"_You IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH EFFORT IT TAKES TO CONTROL ALL 8888 OF THE BLADES AT ONCE? YOU NEARLY DIED!" _I faintly heard Verethragna yelling at me before I lost consciousness…

_(flashback end)_

"And that guys, was how I became Verethragna's first Campione in history…" The audience, captivated by my stunning story, couldn't help but applaud. I got up, gestured them to follow me as I walked to into a tunnel.

I continued speaking as I led them on, "of course after I woke up, I found myself at New Persia, where I had an audience with _their_ council of Gods, where they _forced_ me to become the leader of Assassins. Which is why, I wasn't allowed to back to America. As time passed, my family and I managed to settle into New Persia, where I trained to gain control of my new powers. It's still very tiring, but I can maintain it for longer periods of time now… By the way, Ray's now a Persian Demigod!" I couldn't help but add with pride.

Murmurs broke out as Thalia asked, "How? Both her parents' are mortals."

Sensing their confusion, I quickly clarified their doubts. "Persian demigods aren't children of the gods… they're simply everyday mortals that have proven themselves and been blessed by the gods, thus given a portion of their power, but it can't rival the power of a Campione" I winked. _Ohhh-s and I see-s _broke out amongst the crowd as what I said sunk in to their minds and they understood, I saw Artemis with her brows furrowed, her lips biting together, as she pondered about that possibility. _She looks so cute when she does that, I wonde- Bad thoughts Percy. No! Maiden Goddess right there, big NO NO. OFF LIMITS!_

Apollo raised his hands brought up another question, breaking me away form my thoughts, "Wait, what… and where is New Persia?"

I stepped back and pressed my hand onto the wall of a section of a tunnel. A huge symbol of the Persian Pantheon lit up on the wall, and a hidden door slid open, giving the crowd a glimpse at what was behind.

"This and Here is New Persia" I grinned as Hunters, Campers and Gods alike gasped at the sight before them…

**A/N: It's the END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M gonna flunk my test cuz of this… but no worries XD Please keep the reviews/favs/follows up, and I promise to update as often as possible. I highly suggest you guys watch the Campione anime Series to get a better understanding of Verethragna's powers. I made a few changes from the original for convenience sake of course... Here's a link:** ** /category/campione**

**Here are some photos to clear some doubts**

**Picture of Verethragna and his sword: uploads/1/18405/556179-golden_ **

** albums/vv318/valkyriesailor/Anime/Campione_ep01_ **

**Picture of the Boar:** ** . /_cb20120825193447/thecampione/images/5/5c/Boar_Authority_in_your_giant_ **

**Golden Sword Arena thingy: . /-FBAxdb9KaUY/UEq9EYbEmCI/AAAAAAAAFPk/ZEWEH_ **

**Symbol of Persian gods: . **


	5. Note: this is not a chapter

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a new chapter. The fact of the matter is that I will be on hiatus until around the end of July for two reasons. Firstly, I really need to study for my exams, and they are coming up really soon and I haven't actually started. Secondly, I know next zero about the Persian Culture right now. As much as I would like to write as soon as possible, I want my portrayal of New Persia to be as realistic as possible. Which means… I have to do a lot of research. I've already got a plan on what to write for the next couple of chapters, but the next chapter will really be more or less the explanation of New Persia and the Persian Pantheon (meaning the gods, the demons, etc, etc) plus a sudden plot twist at the end ;)**

**So, I would like to apologize for taking such a long break, and there are couple of you asking for new chapters already. I'll try my best, but I've got my tests. But I hope you guys don't drop this series because of this, please continue lending your support to me by reviewing, following and favourite-ing :D**

**Be sure to follow if u want to read my next Chapter ASAP! :D**

**Cheers,**

**Badluck P**


End file.
